


Plaything

by deanandsam



Series: Sam and Dean fics containing WINCEST. [70]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Dominant Dean, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multiple Partners, Restraints, Submissive Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean gets off on watching his brother being aroused by others, leaving him ready for Dean's own satisfaction.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Sam and Dean fics containing WINCEST. [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1137065
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

The whiskey glass resisted heroically at the hand which was gripping it, the powerful fingers a hair’s breadth away from reducing it to glittering crystal shards. 

Dean brought the liquid contents to his lips, sipping at the smooth liquor, his eyes never leaving the living tableau unfolding in front of him.  
His brother was strapped to the padded, black leather table, naked in all his tanned glory. 

A smile blossomed at the corner of Dean’s lips. His brother was erotically handsome and Dean had every intention of keeping him that way, personally overseeing the work of beauticians and personal trainers whom he employed to keep Sam at his peak.

The two naked women and one man who were working on Sam, caressing him, arousing him, lapping at all his brother’s erotic zones, were earning their money. His brother was moaning, trembling, writhing ineffectually against the silver chains holding his body immobile.

The guy had his mouth over Sam’s cock, intent on bringing him near to orgasm, just to back off before he peaked. It was his employer’s privilege to give the order for that.  
If Sam came too soon, Dean made sure never to employ such an incompetent person again and given the fee paid, no-one wanted to lose the job. 

One of the women was lavishing her energies on Sam’s neck, while the second, a perky, perfectly-formed brunette was dedicating herself to his brother’s feet, each toe receiving the same lavish attention as every other inch of Sam’s body. It had been a surprise for Dean to find out that Sam’s feet were just as sensitive as his long graceful neck.

Dean’s cock twitched impatiently against the cotton of his pants but he ignored the stimulus. It wasn’t yet time to give his libido free rein.  
For Dean, the anticipation was every bit as erotic as the orgasm itself. Watching Sam being serviced by others aroused him intensely.  
The man pulled back once more from Sam’s cock denying him orgasm. He turned towards Dean, giving a slight nod. 

Sam was ready for him, his brother aroused to perfection. Dean posed the whiskey glass on the table and stood up, he loosened his tie and undid the top button of his black silk shirt.  
He strode forward, unbuckling the belt holding up his pants and lowering the zip. 

Finally freed, his thick cock pushed against his boxers, tenting them. As he approached the table, the two women each took hold of one of Sam’s legs, pulling them up and apart, exposing Sam’s hole to Dean’s penetrating gaze. 

The older man moved to stand between the splayed thighs and pushed a finger into the asshole. Sam’s butt lifted up in reaction to the invasive finger but Dean ignored the movement.  
He eyed the two women with a glare which made then gulp and hold on even tighter to Sam’s legs.

Dean worked in a second finger then a third. Sam’s cock bobbed tremulously but it got no attention from the older man.  
‘Look at me Sam,’ were the only words to pass the older man’s full lips as Dean decided he’d fingered the asshole enough.  
Sam’s hazel eyes met his brother’s green ones. 

Dean was the predator, Sam the prey and Dean wanted to make sure Sam understood that fact each time Dean fucked him. Maybe next time, he’d piss on Sam like wolves did to consolidate their dominion. Yeah, he liked the image of his brother at his feet, as he claimed him under a spray of warm liquid. 

He pushed inside the inviting hole, aware of the three pairs of eyes glued to the scene.

As he pumped his cock inside his brother his mind was already imagining other ways of fucking Sam but those images were soon replaced by the powerful orgasm. His hands gripped Sam’s thighs as he came, so tight as sure to leave bruising. A pity.  
He pulled out unceremoniously and stared his fill at his chained sibling. 

‘Finish him off and swallow down all his come,’ he ordered the guy.  
Tucking his cock back inside his pants, Dean buckled his belt and adjusted his tie while he watched the man bring Sam to orgasm. Then he turned away.

‘Clean him up and bring him to me. Cook’s preparing lunch. I’m betting little brother’s going to have an appetite.’


	2. Chapter 2

Dean leaned back in the chair, satisfied.  
He cast his eyes around the luxurious dining room, a chuckle coming to his lips. Who would’ve thought that his life would have taken this turn? From the miserable life of hunting to one of luxury and wealth. 

The hoard of gold he’d uncovered a year ago probably had some kind of curse attached to it. Dean didn’t know and he didn’t care. If there had been one, it had only enhanced what he already was, elevating his nature and characteristics to their most extreme levels.  
In his case, his love for Sam had evolved into a burning need to possess his sibling as he would a cherished object, which Dean did. 

No more hunting for his brother, that was all in the past. Now Sam was pampered and coddled. Sure he was prey to all of Dean’s whims, and if there had been protests and opposition at first, they were long gone. Sam knew his place now and it was as Dean’s property.

As the door to the room opened to reveal his sibling’s tall body, Dean’s eyes feasted on the sight and he flashed an appreciative smile.  
“Time to eat Sam,” Dean drawled. “You need to keep up your strength. Being fucked regularly takes a lot out of you.”

Without replying, Sam took his place at the table opposite his brother. He’d been bathed and cleaned up after sex, his body pampered with expensive creams to keep his smooth skin supple and soft, his hair styled into the bangs and tousled curls Dean preferred.  
Each time, Sam appeared, Dean was admiring of how pretty he was and the fact of him being completely submissive to Dean’s needs and desires made his sibling all the more tempting to the older Winchester.  
It was a fact that Sam had always been his ever since his father had put the baby in his arms that fateful night of November, but now that ownership had been taken to a whole new level.

Dean had discovered that he enjoyed seeing his brother aroused by others, the tableau playing out as he watched, a glass of whiskey in his hand. His own private live porn scene with Sam as the main protagonist, the “Busty Asian Beauties” relegated to the past. His sibling was sex on legs and Dean had everything filmed so as to go over it all with Sam whenever he felt the urge, though Dean didn’t disdain an occasional threesome with the girls who serviced Sam during their sessions.  
However, nobody except Dean himself got to sink his cock into Sam. That delicacy was reserved for him alone.

Sometimes a remnant of the old Dean would rear its head and he’d wonder at how Sam had taken to his new status so well. For all his little brother’s independent spirit and logic, at the end of the day, Sam relished being cared for and Dean had fulfilled that need to perfection. He was the alpha and Sam the omega. Yin and Yang.  
For once, Dean had to thank the curse or spell or whatever it was that had changed him. He was well aware that the old Dean would never have had the economic means nor the foresight to attain what he now had.

He couldn’t take his eyes off Sam as his sibling cut the food on his plate, and the rush of desire flared up again. 

The first time he’d taken his sibling hadn’t been a great success. Sam had struggled and whined about how this wasn’t you, Dean, about having been under the influence of something, but Dean had been deaf to Sam’s pleas.  
He’d been a slave to the need to possess his brother.  
When he’d pushed inside Sam’s body, the experience had been unlike anything he’d felt before. The memory of the females he’d had one-night stands with paled into nothingness in comparison. When orgasm had shuddered through him, Dean understood that fucking Sam was going to be his future.

And now here he was. Sam was his to do with as he pleased. The multicolored hazel eyes were for him alone. He owned them along with every inch of the tanned skin.

Sam was wined and dined and cared for as fitted his status. The gold had been used to make the Winchesters rich. Dean had engaged an expert to look after their finances and he had to admit the fucker was good at what he did.

“Did you enjoy yourself earlier?” Dean asked.  
“It was all right, “ Sam shrugged playing with his food.

“Do I detect a tone of disillusionment?” Dean chuckled. “I certainly enjoyed seeing you caressed and stroked until you moaned in need. You really don’t understand how sexy you are little brother.”  
“I don’t like it when you don’t kiss me, “ Sam declared. 

“I know, “ Dean grinned. “That’s why I don’t do it, except when I want to. And I want to right now.” He leaned across the table and Sam quickly copied the action. Their lips met and Dean took possession of his sibling’s mouth, fencing with Sam’s tongue and filling the younger man with desire.  
“There, are you happy now? “ Dean asked, pulling away, every bit as aroused as his sibling.

Sam’s pout told him his brother would have wanted to prolong the kiss but Dean got back to cutting his steak.

“Eat up, Sam, “ he said, ”if you finish everything that’s on your plate, I may make this a ‘kiss only’ night. I know you like them.”

Sam smiled. Dean was in a good mood, and when that happened, there would be no other participants in the sex. Dean would be hands-on and there was nothing Sam craved more.


End file.
